Chapter 11: Playing The Ball
(Back at the castle, Prince Phillip is in shackles.) * Prince Phillip: Where is she? What's your name? You're putting her in danger, and I'm the only one capable of saving her. * Dejan: You have a very interesting perspective on what the word "saving" means. * Prince Phillip: She's the love of my lifetime, sweetheart. I was not gonna hurt her. You need to let me go. (sees Princess Aurora) Sleeping Beauty. * Princess Aurora: My name is Princess Aurora. * Prince Phillip: In this life. And I am was Prince Phillip, but that is not who we are. * Princess Aurora: What does that mean? * Prince Phillip: You're the Sleeping Beauty. I'm the one who wakes you up. And we're lovers. Soul mates. We've been partners for 100 years. We're drawn to each other in each life, and after we die, we reincarnate to find each other again and again and again. And now that I've found you, we should really get out of here. * Wenra: Okay, Romeo, why don't you pump the brakes? * Prince Phillip: These people cannot protect you from Kaos any longer. * King Pen: Do you know who Kaos is? * Prince Phillip: In every lifetime, he hunts us down and aids with your friend. He's done it 206 times, and I'm not planning to make it 207. * Sarla: Why does he attack you? * Prince Phillip: Her life force is tethered to ours. Every time she attacks us, she becomes more powerful. You do the math. * Wenra: You're 0 for 206, and you still think you're her best bet, hmm? * Linma: Okay, so what we need to do is just find the Sorcerer Doomlander and get rid of him. * Prince Phillip: Well, you can't get rid of him, my friend. * Linma: Oh, yeah? Watch us. (Diaval appears from the shadows.) * Diaval: It might be harder than you think. * Linma: Wait. Er...is that the only way this guy knows how to enter a room? * Diaval: My associates tell me the Sorcerer Doomlander left Disneyland a few hours ago. * Linma: For where? * Diaval: We're not quite sure. But I assume after his run-in with you, he realized he needed something more powerful to complete his mission. We think he's trying to locate Raven's Staff of Power. * Princess Aurora: Sorry, what is that? * Prince Phillip: It's a relic from his past - an ancient and powerful weapon. If The D. Sorcerer gets his hands on it, it's going to be nearly impossible to stop him. * Sarla: Since when did our lives suddenly become an "Indiana Jones" movie? * Linma: Master Aurora? * Master Aurora: Yeah? * Linma: Think you can find it? * Master Aurora: Yeah. It's probably at some museum somewhere. I'll, uh, work my magic, see what I can find. * Prince Phillip: We're running out of time. (to Master Aurora) You need to emerge now. Come on, what is it gonna take for you to believe me? You saw my sword. I know you know this is true. (In a laboratory, Linma's friends are analysing their nemesis.) * Simal: The Doomlanders are a heroin manufacture. They're responsible for an eighth of the drug trade in Los Angeles. Huge profit margin. * Denra: Guys? Will somebody please tell me what the game plan is? * Simal: Denra, we had it handled. Please don't interrupt. Everything's under control. (The phone rings.) * Denra: Alright. I got it. I got it. (Denra runs to answer the phone, but Volna stops him before he answers it himself.) * Volna: Nathan Volman. * Sorcerer Doomlander: (on phone) We no get money yet. Price now 100 million. You pay now, or tomorrow Master Aurora dies. * Volna: Great. Let me get this down. 100 million... Oh, wait! I got a better idea. Instead of 100 million, how about I send you a hobo's dick cheese? Then, you kill her. Do your thing, skin the wicked bastard. Go to town, man. Go to town! In the mean time and as usual, go love yourself. (shuts it off) We don't negotiate with terrorists. * Denra: What? Are you insane? They're going to kill him! * Volna: And we'll weep for him... in the press, set up a scholarship in his name, eventually - and I'm talking way, way down the road - we file an insurance claim. * Simal: Preferably before the end of the fiscal year. Actually, the claim alone would net us more than the movie would lose. Category:Scenes Category:Mystery Scenes Category:Linma and the Nightmare Fairy